Obsessed
by XxshashukexX
Summary: Sasuke got a promotion at his job, moved into his new house with his wife and son, but what happens when a new intern comes in at his job and is crazily obsessed with him. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: I'm discontinuing Naruto GTA for awhile, chalk it up to writers block and the inability to write a story but anyway I'm coming out with a new story, somebody else may have done it already but it's called Obsessed and its the remake version of the movie with Idris Elba and Beyonce Knowles but it's with the Naruto characters instead. So tell me what you guys think and I will come up with chapters probably in the following week.**

**-XxshashukexX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: Sorry to disappoint you guys but this isn't a chapter, I'm researching a bit to make this story perfect and I need to take a vote on this before I come out with a chapter, this will be a SasuNaru story, sorry to all you NaruSasu fans, I'm a NaruSasu gran myself nut Naruto really couldn't be seme in this story or at least I don't want him to be it won't fit. Ok now I need to take a vote on this one, I want to know if you guthis jug it would've better for Naru to be a male or female because if you have seen the movie obsessed you would know the two main people have a son, if Naru is male it will be mpreg, I don't want them to have a child by adoption. If some of you would rather it be more "natural" and have Naru be a girl I'm cool with that just let me know you oponions so I can get some chapters up ASAP.**

**Ja Ne**

**-XxshashukexX**


	3. Official Chapter 1

**AN/: Finally coming out with a chapter, special thanks to those who actually read my previous authors note and helped me with my decision, so this chapter is for you guys.**

**WARNING: There is a lemon, maybe badly written but a lemon none the less, um let's see a femnaru bad writing skills maybe**

**DICLAIMER: I don't have the rights to Kishi's characters I just use them for mine and your guys entertainment also the plot for the movie obsessed isn't mine either**

* * *

It was a joyful day for one Uchiha Sasuke, his beautiful wife and adorable 1 year old son. The reason for that joy was because he just got promoted to a top position at his work place, and is moving into big pretty house. The place at which he works is none other than Uchiha Corps. where they manufacture and sell just about anything you can think of, and Sasuke just got promoted to VP. He has worked very hard to get where he is now.

As soon as Sasuke graduated from High School he majored in Business and went to a very prestigious college, when he graduated from said college he got married to his long time girlfriend Naruko. During his graduation, Sasuke got offered many once-in-a-lifetime business opportunities, but he turned them all down to go work with his brother, the President of Uchiha Corps, and continue the family business.

Right now that joyful Uchiha was parking into his new driveway to his new house.

"All right, We're here!" Said one elated Uchiha as he turned off his car and turned to look at his wife of three years.( Sassy only went to college for four years cuz he is soo smart ^^)

Now Uchiha Sasuke's wife was nothing to look twice at, she was one beautiful woman, her smooth tan skin was nothing but perfect, and well 'round if you ask Sasuke, as well as her full pink pouty lips. She had the bluest eyes that would most definitely put the sky to shame, but lets not forget her golden blond hair, the sun doesn't even compare, and not to mention her goddess like figure( even after one kid)!

Now what's not a perfect woman but to match a perfect man. Sasuke was equal in attractiveness, with his pale complexion, but not ghostly. He has an aristocratic nose, high cheek bones and thin if not full pink lips, and if you've never seen a god like body you should take a look at Sasuke's( that's if Naruko will let you) his is beyond perfect.

Now to what you readers really want, their son, his name is Kyosuke and he has his mothers tan skin and wonderfully blue eyes, but his fathers eye shape. His hair is like his fathers, type and style, he also has his father attitude but his mothers beautiful smile.

Back to the the Uchiha family in the car, Sasuke took the keys out of the ignition, took off his seat belt (safety first ^^) and got out of the car to get a better look at the house. Naruko copied his actions ( minus the key part of course) and got out of the car but instead of going to look at the house she went to the front yard and took off the for sale sign and ripped it up with a foxy grin. Satisfied with her work Naruko went back to the car to get her son. As she opened the door she was meet with happy cooing and a big smile.

"How's my little 'suke", Naruko cooed. Little "'suke" just gurgled and got happier to see his mothers face. Naruko took Kyo out of his car seat and went to stand next to her husband who was inspecting the house from outside. When she walked up next to him, he took Kyo out her arms, insert baby gurgle, set him on his hip, wrapped his arm around Naruko's petite waist and gave her a chastise kiss on the top of her head.

"Isn't it perfect", Naruko sighed as she lent her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded and smirked, he knew she would like it. "Let's go check it out then", Sasuke said as he ushered his wife into the house. When Sasuke pulled out his keys to open the door he was meet with and empty open foyer, on his left was the living room with a chandler on the ceiling, adjacent of the foyer were steps that led to the upstairs, straight ahead was the entrance to the kitchen. Sasuke decided on going into the living room, the living room was bear except for a empty fire place, and a stroller, Sasuke was there the day previous to set-up little Kyosuke's things. A small yawn came from said baby's mouth. "Looks like someone's sleepy", Sasuke cooed to his son and kissed him on his small forehead, while doing that he walked over to Koy's stroller and set him in and the young Uchiha went to sleep, Sasuke smiled at his son and walked back over to his wife. Sasuke sauntered over to Naruko and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Now that lil 'suke's asleep we can tour the house", Naruko said as she wrapped he hands around her husbands neck, and kissed his nose, which was a small feet seeing as he was a few inches taller than her. "Mmm, I can think of something else I want to 'tour'", Sasuke said as he leaned down and started a small trail of kisses up Naruko'd creamy neck. "Don't you..mmh..have to-uh-go back into the office today"? Naruko moaned quietly as not to wake he slumbering child a few feet away from them. "I have about an hour before I have to go and I would really enjoy that tour", Sasuke mumbled as he sucked a hickey onto her neck. "Well then I guess we have some time then",Naruko was quick to change her mind as she drug her husband up the stairs, to we're she assumed the master bedroom was. Upstairs there was a railed hallway that went over the foyer, at the end of the hallway was the door to the attic, on the right side was three doors, the door closes to the stairs was Kyosuke's room, the door in the middle was a closet, and the door and the far side was the master bedroom. That's were Naruko drug her husband. As they burst into the room it was bear of course, the moving company they called had yet to arrive. On the ceiling above where the bed would be were mirrors, Sasuke personally like that addition. On the far right side of the room was the master bath and on the opposite was a walk in closet. Naruko was so wrapped up in her observation that she didn't notice her husband until his arms wrapped around her from behind. She gasped as he whispered in her ear, "what do you say we test out those mirrors, huh", he then started kissing on her neck and grinding into her ass. "Hmm, that could be interesting", she grinned and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. He immediately deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her willing mouth and mapped out the memorized territory. She moaned into the kiss as he trailed his right hand up her blouse and started to massage her right breast. "Ahhnn, Sasu...mmm", she gasped at his fondling. His left joined his right under her blouse for awhile, and then they traveled behind her to unclasp her bra. Sasuke took a step back and took off her shirt and then her bra. He let his eyes rove over her c-cup breasts to the little spiral tattoo around her naval. Naruko snapped him out of his dazed state by unbuttoning his pale blue shirt and dropping it to the ground. "Hey, I have to put that back on after this", he lightly growled. Naruko just giggled, her teme was such a kill joy. She dropped to her knees, and that shut him up immediately, slowly she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and lowered them a little, and there it was her prize, she rubbed him through his black boxers, she leaned closer and kissed his stomach, and the bulge in his boxers. "Naru, stop..nn..teasing", he hissed when she nipped him through is underwear. She grinned her foxy grin, and lowered his boxer. Out sprang his half hard impressive nine inch cock, leaking pre-cum, she leaned forward and have it a few kitten licks before taking the heard in her mouth and lightly sucking. "Mmm...shiit...so good baby", Sasuke half moaned half groaned. Sasuke combed his fingers through Naruko head at a particularly hard hard suck, she moaned in return and reached up to massage his balls and take more of his cock in her mouth. "Fuck...ah...so good babe, yeah...uhn...suck that cock", Sasuke groaned. With one final hard suck Naruko stood up amd took off her jeans and underwear, Sasuke followed suit and took his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, and then guided his wife to the floor right below the mirrors.

Sasuke got in between her legs and started to grind his hard cock into her core while sucking and nipping on her neck. "Mmmmmn...oh...Sasu, harder", Naruko moaned. Sasuke chuckled and smirked, he got up on his hands and knees and trailed kisses down her body, when he got to her navel he looked at the mesmerizing tattoo and traced the design with his tongue, hearing those delectable moans for her mouth only edged him on more. "Oh fuck Suke just fuck me already!" Naruko cried out exasperatedly. "As you wish", he smirked and aligned himself with her entrance and slowly eased himself in her tight wet heat. "Nnn, y-yes, so good ahhnn", Naruko moaned as Sasuke fully seated himself within in her. "M-move, please!" Naruko cried out. "Hn", Sasuke grunted and started thrusting in and out, he laid down on top of his wife and started humping her for all she was worth. "Sasuke oh Sasu, so goood ", Naruko moaned as she watched her husband fuck her from the mirror above. She arched her back and gave a silent scream for a particular thrust, "Sasu, o-oh baby I'm cumming! Naruko screamed. "Me too, cum for me Naru", Sasuke grunted, as he said that Naruko came and Sasuke followed. Sasuke rolled off Naruko and looked at her reflection catching his breath at the same time. "Hm, that was cheap" Naruko sighed and cuddled to Sasuke's chest. "Hn?" Sasuke questioned, "I was hoping for something a little longer but I'll chalk it up to you having to leave in twenty minutes. Sasuke smirked and kissed her head. they just laid there for a few minutes to bask in the after glow, but their moment was ruined when there was a shrill cry form down stairs. "Well I'll leave that to you I gotta get decent", Sasuke said as he go up to gathered his clothes and walked into the master bathroom. Naruko turned her head in his direction but then looked at her reflection and grinned and got up to put some clothes on and take care her child, but not before muttering something about her "bastardly husband".

**AN/: thank you guys for reading the first installment of obsessed, I would enjoy constructive criticism seeing as that was my first lemon, also I would enjoy reviews too**

**Ja Ne!**

**-XxshashukexX**


End file.
